Watch You
by IsmiHana
Summary: Singkatnya—entah sejak kapan Akashi jatuh cinta kepada Kise Ryouta. AkaKi or KiAka? Fluff. Contain OOC.


**Watch You**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: AkashixKise**

**Warning! OOC, gaya bahasa kurang menarik**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Kurokocchi~!" Akashi mengangkat kepala mendengar teriakan familiar itu. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berlari menyusul sahabatnya, si pemilik surai biru langit. Sepertinya mereka akan pulang bersama. Lagi.

Entah sejak kapan Akashi Seijuuro memperhatikan Kise Ryouta. Mulai dari kedatangannya pagi hari di sekolah, istirahat, makan siang, kegiatan klub, sampai ia pulang sekolah. Entah sejak kapan Akashi selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Entah sejak kapan Akashi penasaran dengan sifatnya yang berisik dan senyumnya yang menggelitik.

Entah sejak kapan Akashi jatuh cinta kepadanya.

"Akashicchi? Belum pulang-ssu?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Akashi mengangkat kepala, menyadari kehadiran dua orang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kalau mau pulang, bareng kita aja-ssu yo!" ujar suara itu lagi, semangat. Kise Ryouta yang mengajaknya bicara. Di sebelahnya, Kuroko Tetsuya hanya mengangguk, menyetujui usulan sahabatnya.

_Pulang bersama Ryouta…?_

Beberapa detik kemudian, Akashi mengiyakan. Mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan meninggalkan Teikou.

"Ne, ne, Kurokocchi, kita beli es krim dulu ya-ssu!"

"Nanti kau flu lagi, Kise-kun."

"Daijoubo-ssu yo! Akashicchi pasti juga mau, ya kan Akashicchi?"

"Hn. Terserah."

"Ayo beli, Kurokocchi. Ya, mau ya? Beli~ beli~ beli~ beli~"

Entah kenapa hati Akashi panas mendengar rengekan Kise. _Seenaknya merengek seperti itu kepada orang lain di depanku._ Tanpa kata-kata, ia mengambil dua bongkah es krim dari tempatnya dan membayar.

"Untukmu, Tetsuya." ia menyerahkan satu untuk Kuroko.

"Doumo."

"Eh, buatku mana-ssu?"

"Beli sendiri."

"Huweee… uangku sudah habis-ssu yo!"

"Deritamu."

"Hidoi-ssu yooooo… Tolong belikan aku satu dong-ssu!" Kise merengek dengan cucuran air mata, sementara Akashi tidak menghiraukannya.

"Uangku juga sudah habis," ujar Kuroko sambil melirik dompetnya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang."

"Hidoi-ssu! Lain kali aku tidak mau pulang dengan Akashicchi-ssu yo!"

Akashi melotot, guntingnya keluar, "Apa kau bilang?!"

"B, b, b, bet, bet, betsuni-ssu yo…"

Ini yang Akashi takutkan. Ia dibenci oleh Kise. Kesal, ia menahan dirinya dan menyimpan gunting merahnya ke dalam saku.

* * *

_Tidak mungkin ia membenciku selamanya._

Esoknya, di sekolah, Akashi kembali menemukan Kise yang biasa. Ia tertawa seperti biasa, menyapa orang-orang dengan ramahnya seperti biasa, dan sikapnya wajar sekali. Akashi bersyukur kalau Kise tidak terpengaruh oleh tingkahnya kemarin.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang mengganggunya hari ini.

"Mana Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi pada Aomine Daiki.

"Dia sakit demam. Hari ini nggak bisa masuk."

Akashi melirik Kise.

"Huweee… aku ingin menjenguk Kurokocchi sepulang klub-ssu!"

"Tapi kan sudah terlalu malam kalau kau ingin melakukannya!" seru Aomine sambil menjambak sedikit rambut Kise, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengerang.

"Uuu… bagaimana kalau besok saja-ssu? Besok kan libur!" usul Kise. Semua langsung menoleh ke Akashi.

"Baiklah. Besok kita akan menjenguk Tetsuya." Akashi membalas, "Sekarang, latihan semuanya."

"Horeee…! Akashicchi memang bisa diandalkan-ssu yo!"

Tidak ada yang dapat menangkap rona merah tipis di pipi Akashi.

Anggota klub basket lain telah pulang dari Teikou. Yang tersisa hanyalah Kise dan Akashi.

"Kau tidak pulang, Ryouta?" Akashi menyapanya.

"Hmm… Akashicchi sendiri?" Kise membalas, tersenyum, "Kita pulang bareng saja-ssu! Sayang di sini tidak ada Kurokocchi-ssu… Aku khawatir dengannya-ssu. Moga demamnya tidak tinggi-ssu yo."

Akashi hanya mendengarkan celotehan Kise sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Nonsense, tanpa perasaan. Saat itu, mereka berpapasan dengan seorang penjual es krim.

"Hee… es krim…" Kise menampakkan muka ngilernya, "Kepingin-ssu…"

"Kau tidak bawa uang?" tanya Akashi.

"Uangku habis dibelanjain sama Aominecchi-ssu…"

Akashi menghela napas, mengambil sebongkah es krim dan membayar. Sementara Kise memperhatikannya dengan mata bersinar-sinar.

"U-u-u-untukku-ssu?" tanyanya bahagia.

"Siapa bilang," Akashi langsung menggigit es krim itu tanpa mempedulikan si pemuda berambut pirang. Hati Kise hancur melihat es krim yang dibeli Akashi bukan untuknya.

"Huweee…" ia menangis lagi, "Tenggorokanku kering-ssu…"

"Yang benar itu kerongkongan, bukan tenggorokan, Ryouta."

"Huweee… aku haus-ssu…"

Akashi mendesah, melihat Kise menangis. Selepas menggigit lagi es krimnya, ia langsung memasukkan benda dingin nan manis itu ke dalam mulut Kise yang tengah terbuka.

"Huww—"

"Makanlah." sahutnya, "Aku tidak butuh es krim."

Muka Kise tampak kaget, "A-Akashicchi…"

Akashi menoleh ke arah lain, berusaha keras menyembunyikan rona merah tipis di wajahnya, "Ayo pulang, Ryouta."

"Terima kasih-ssuuuuuuu…"

"**... kenapa kau malah nangis lagi?**"

Masih terisak, Kise menjawab, "Ha-ha-ha-habis, Akashicchi baik sekali-ssu… mau membelikanku es krim saat aku kehausan-ssu… Aku terharu-ssu yo! J-jangan marah-ssu… Aku akan membalasnya-ssu yo…"

Akashi mendesah, berjalan balik ke arah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

Lalu memeluknya.

"Kalau begitu berhenti menangis, Ryouta," bisiknya, "Kau selalu membuatku sedih melihatmu seperti itu."

Kise perlahan-lahan berhenti menangis, sementara Akashi membelai rambutnya yang lembut, "Jangan membuatku sedih lagi, Ryouta."

"Akashicchi…"

"Panggil aku Seijuuro."

"S, sei-juu-ro-cchi…"

Akashi kembali memeluknya, "Tiap sore, kita pulang bersama. Mengerti? Aku akan menjemputmu."

Kise terdiam mendengar kata-kata Akashi.

"Menjemputku-ssu?"

"Ya, Ryouta."

"Kurokocchi bagaimana-ssu?"

"Kau boleh mengajaknya. Asal kau senang."

Kise mengangkat kepala, menatap iris merah dan kuning milik Akashi, "Asal kau juga senang, Seijuurocchi."

Akashi tersenyum lembut. Lantas memeluk Kise lebih erat.

"Aku... menyukaimu..."

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**Oke, sepertinya feeling cerita ini gagal T_TYah, setidaknya saiia berhasil mengarangnya. AkaKi! Atau... KiAka?  
**

**Makasih udah baca cerita ini, ya! Oh, kalo boleh, saiia minta kenang-kenangan dong *sparkling***


End file.
